Love Me, Mr Heichou
by VintageHeartss
Summary: Mother always told me not to talk to strange men. But, I love Mr. Heichou... (Riren-Ereri one-shot).


**Love Me, Mr. Heichou**

* * *

Again, my dad was too busy to pick me up from my piano lesson. I guess I should have expected he'd forget, or that something else would pop up, but I was just hopeful. I thought maybe he'd actually come through for me this time. I guess not.

At least I had my umbrella. My mother told me it'd rain tonight, and I almost told her I didn't need it because dad, whenever he did pick me up every once in a blue moon, always parked right in front of the door. I guess what made me bring it was the very slight doubt I tried to ignore, that he wouldn't come.

At least I was dry, somewhat. At least the streets were pretty vacant and there was a sidewalk all the way home. I creased me brows at the pavement, stepping over each crack simply because it became a habit, and thinking about how hungry I was.

Walking past that park at night always gave me the same chill. It was always darker down this road, and knowing that parks were public places where any weird person could enter freely always caused me to forget about skipping the sidewalk cracks for a bit and start into a subtle jog.

That was, until I saw him. Maybe it should have freaked me out a bit more passing the park after seeing him just sitting there in that glowing white shirt of his that made him seem like a ghost, but it didn't. And I stopped.

I don't think he saw me, not yet at least. I could have easily just kept walking and avoid conversation completely since I was still in the clear, but for some reason, I didn't want to. Instead, I found myself shifting in my stance a bit, debating on whether or not I wanted to approach him. But before I even came to a decision with myself, my feet had decided for me.

He didn't have an umbrella like I did. No, he was cold, wet; I could tell by the way his body trembled underneath the raindrops once I was in front of him. He didn't look up, not yet. Not until I whispered his name. It wasn't suppose to be a whisper, but it came out that way, because a whisper was all I could manage once I saw the way he held himself that night.

Though I'd never really seen him smile, his eyes were a lot more draining, and his posture was quite sunken. He looked up at my call, seeing it was me before his head placed back in its starting position. I wanted to say something else, but I didn't know what he wanted me to say. He probably didn't want me to say anything, because Mr. Heichou wasn't a very friendly man. But I always considered him my friend because he was the only adult that called me by my last name. I don't know how that made us friends, but it made me feel happy for some reason, because I called him by his last name too.

"Mr. Heichou," I started, but this time he didn't look at me. I didn't want to leave Mr. Heichou by himself in the rain at night. My mother always told me that it's dangerous at night and that I should hurry home whenever it was dark. I know Mr. Heichou is an adult and he can be by himself if he wants, but I was worried about him.

He looked so sad. "Why are you crying, Mr. Heichou?" I asked softly - the magic words to receive his glance again. His brows creased at my concern, running a shaken hand through his soggy hair.

"I'm not crying, brat. Go away," he said. Mr. Heichou yelled at me a lot. He said I shouldn't hang around him, and whenever I knocked on his door he told me to leave. That's why I like when he sits on his porch and smokes, because he talks to me there. Mother said smoking is bad for you, so I told him not to do it, but then he told me that he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, and I let him smoke.

I didn't want to go away, though. I liked Mr. Heichou. And he told me I was _alright_ before when I asked him if he liked me. So that means yes, I think. I sat down on the bench next to him, letting my umbrella cover the top of his head a little more than mine - another magic trick to make him look at me.

"What do you want, Jaeger? I'm in no mood."

"Why are you crying, Mr. Heichou?" I scooted in closer to him, beaming into his eyes as he stared for just a second longer than usual back into mine.

"I told you I'm not crying. Can I sit in the park on a rainy night without you assuming I'm crying? Shitty kid."

"But, you're sad... Why are you sad, Mr.-"

"-Things that don't concern a kid." He ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath, and I couldn't help but feel a tear forming in the corner of my own eyes just by seeing how defensive he was being. Mr. Heichou got defensive when he knew he was wrong or when I asked too many questions.

He noticed once I'd become too quiet, turning to me with the face he made whenever he felt sorry but didn't want to make it seem like he cared.

"What are you doing out here at this hour? Asking for trouble? Waiting to be snatched and raped by adults like me?" I was shaking my head until that last part. Not that I wanted to be raped or snatched or anything bad like that...but, when he said _adults like me_, I didn't want to shake my head at that part.

I knew he knew by the way I was looking at him. The reason he kept calling me _kid _and referring to himself as _adult.. _He was trying to mask everything, everything he knew about me. Everything we shared.

"Levi..." I didn't mean to call him by his first name, it just sort of slipped out once my hand was on his. My mother always said it was disrespectful to call adults by their first name, so I didn't do it. His reaction was immediate and a lot like mine. I noticed something different in his eyes once I'd mentioned his first name, and I caught them staring into mine a second longer than they normally would during our quick moment of deepening eye contact. He moved his hand from under mine once he'd come back to his senses, though I could still feel its cold flesh lingering under mine.

"You're a kid, Jaeger."

"But I love you..." I'd barely given him time to breath after his sentence before I blurted out my own.

"You...you don't love me. You don't even know what love is yet."

"Yes I do! Because I love you, Mr. Heichou...and, and you love me, remember? You said I was _alright_ when I asked if you liked me..." Mr. Heichou almost laughed, but he stopped himself as if another thought had occupied his mind instead. Suddenly he appeared even more pained than he had when I'd first spotted him on this bench. His face looked a lot more distraught, but he masked it with a cooling sigh.

"I said _alright,_ that doesn't mean I love you."

"Do you love me, though, Mr. Heichou?"

"Gah, stop saying that. Stop calling me _Mr. Heichou_."

"But, my mother said-"

"I don't care what your mother said. Stop saying my name in every damn sentence. Gah, fucking brats these days. Go home, I don't want to be bothered by you."

I could feel my throat tighten to the point where I couldn't remember if I was breathing, but at that point, I couldn't really care either. I gave Mr. Heichou one last look, once last second to linger next to me just to see if he'd change his mind and say he did love me, but now he wasn't even looking at me.

I got up off the bench slowly, leaving my umbrella - just in case he wanted to use it, and started my way away from the scene I should had never walked into. I walked slowly, not because I was expecting him to call my name, but because a slow walk was all I could manage. I was obviously crying now, the rain meshing with my tears before my feet even made it back on the sidewalk.

"Jaeger." I heard it, but it was a lot closer than I would have imagined it to be. His voice was right on my neck, and I hadn't even had the chance to register him right in front of me when I turned around by the time he took me into his arms.

His entire body was wet, but at this point, so was mine, and I didn't necessarily care. I should have been smiling now that he was holding me like this, right? But instead, I believe my crying became a lot harder than it had been just walking away from the scene. I whimpered heavy in his shirt as his hold brought me closer, my now trembling hands feeling for the back of his shirt.

He lifted my chin once I'd continued for too long. "Dammit, Jaeger, stop crying so loud; you'll draw unwanted attention." I closed my mouth so that my sobs were just tiny moans, though my body continued to react the way it wanted. My mouth wasn't closed for much longer, though, because once his lips were on mine, I'd opened them right back, just for him.

My hands moved up his back in desperation as I maneuvered in as close to him as I could, focusing on nothing other than his lips due to just how much my head was spinning out of my control. He broke slowly away from our kiss, though his hands stayed put on my waist and I shuddered at just how handsome he looked all wet like that under the moonlit sky.

"D-do you.. love me yet?" I asked, because I wanted to know. I had to know. It was the first time I'd seen him smile, even if it was only a tiny lift at the corner of his lips, it counted.

"You're a kid." It felt like someone had just shot me in the heart. I took my hands from his back and now placed them on his chest, tugging at the wet fabric as to bring his face closer to mine.

"Stop saying that! Stop saying I'm a kid, it's not like I'm five or six, please, just say you love me, tell me you love-"

"I love you, Eren. I love you more than I should." I couldn't take it all in, those tender words I'd longed for, before his lips were back on mine. This time, they tasted sweeter. They tasted different, better. I wanted more of them, I wanted all of him.

I ran my arms around his neck and grazed my fingers through his hair as his tongue danced passionately with mine, and I couldn't help but be happy over the fact that my dad didn't pick me up today, and that Mr. Heichou said he loved me, because I loved, no, I'm in love with Mr. Heichou.

* * *

**_I originally posted this on Tumblr. Thank you for reading! _**


End file.
